


In The Air

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Hugh Laurie [6]
Category: Chance (TV 2016)
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Tumblr request:Reader is stuck on a delayed flight with Dr Chance, after getting to know one another whilst waiting to take off once they're in the air they get to know each other on a more physical level... I’ll let your creative genius work out the rest.
Relationships: Eldon Chance/Reader
Series: Hugh Laurie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. I'm Eldon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Chance  
> Just a warning, I haven't watched a full episode of Chance, so my characterisation may be off.
> 
> My tumblr: @sad-sad-times

"Is anyone sitting here?"

You turned your head up, following the sound of a man's voice - he was tall, well-dressed, had incredibly blue eyes that were looking down at you with a polite smile you couldn't help but mirror.

"No-no, h-here" you said, stumbling over your words slightly before moving your rucksack off the seat and making room for him to sit down.

"Thanks" he said, he lifted the brown satchel off his shoulder and sat down with it in his lap, offering an outstretched hand toward you.

"Eldon Chance" the man greeted, you shook his hand with a somewhat trembling palm - the anxiety you had with meeting new people very much present in your body as he looked into your eyes in the usual form of polite eye contact you begged to stray away from.

"E-Emily Mathews" your voice threatening to betray your nervousness as you introduced yourself to the man... who now you thought about was kind of handsome. The rugged older quality he possessed may've been a contributing factor into your nerves, the nerves that meant it took you a minute before you realised you were still holding his hand and looking into his eyes like a blushing schoolgirl, which you weren't.

"Oh uh sorry" you laughed it off and let your hand drop to your lap in awkwardness.

"Don't worry about it" he chuckled, that deep American accent you couldn't help but find strangely attractive - the US accent was never the biggest turn on for you which was odd considering you moved there of your own accord. Growing up in England your ears were tuned to the sharp consonant pronunciation of Londoners.

"Your flight been delayed too?" He asked, snapping you out of the almost trance he had inadvertently put you in.

"Yeah, yeah. Meant to be in, um California to see my mate" you were successful in not completely butchering your speech.

"Ah right. You're British aren't you?"

"Yeah I am" you replied, "how'd you guess?" You laughed.

"Well I have a sense of these things you see" Chance used this ridiculous posh, old Englishman accent and you couldn't help but chuckle at the impression.

"What are you flying over for?" You asked, his sense of humour doing something to calm you down and keep your heart rate at a normal speed.

"Nothing exciting, I'm attending a medical conference"

"Oh nice, so you're a doctor?" You asked, your body turning towards him more as he spoke.

"Yeah, a forensic neuro-psychiatrist" you lifted your face in interest and went "ohh", he chucked lightly.

"That sounds pretty cool"

"Well I suppose putting 'forensic' or 'neuro' in front of anything adds an element of interest"

The conversation was going surprisingly well consider how shaky you were not two minutes ago, you were both smiling and genuinely getting on - talking to random people wasn't something you did often but there was something about Chance that put you at ease, perhaps it was the psychiatrist position he took on the seat.

"Well there is that yeah" you both laughed.

"You been living in the US for long?" He asked, and inside you were kind of thrilled he was continuing the conversation and actually wanting to talk to you.

"About five years, I actually moved over with a couple of my friends but one of them got a better job offer in LA and so moved over there, he's the one I'm going to see" the verbal diarrhoea a stark contrast to your earlier inability to form a coherent sentence.

"Nice nice, just friends?" He questioned with a comically quizzical raise of the eyebrow, you laughed quietly.

"Yes just friends, I'm very single" you said, well somewhat blurted out what you feared may make you seem like a weirdo, you closed your eyes briefly and breathed deeply.

Chance didn't seem to be put off by your sharing information and smiled with a short chuckle. "Good to know" he murmured only just loud enough for you to hear and for your heart to stop in your chest, God this man was doing things to you.

The sharp ringing of his phone made you jump in your seat, he took out the red mobile and huffed when he read the caller ID on the screen, “sorry I’m gonna have to take this” he says, standing up and putting his bag on the chair.

“Wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on that would you?” he asked politely, his phone still ringing.

“No no not at all" you said reassuringly.

“Thanks doll" he winked and the- he winked? You felt your face blushing at the name and when he walked away from you, answering the call and holding the phone up to his ear, you couldn’t help but watch. He winked, and of course being the anxious and over thinking Brit you are you went over it in your head over and over, thinking it must’ve just been a casual American thing, a friendly wink that definitely didn’t mean you had a shot with him...definitely didn’t mean he was into you too.

Chance was an interesting character, clearly very intelligent but there was something mysterious about him - after all not many men wore button down blue shirts and smart trousers on plane flights. You glanced over at where he leant against a wall, his phone against his ear as he seemed to be having some sort of argument with the person on the other end - running his hand through his hair he huffed and ended the call.

He took a moment before standing up straighter and making his way back over to you, you looked away suddenly for fear he might see you staring at him – you went on your own phone and just flicked the screen up and down to make it seem like you were actually doing something and no just awkwardly trying to avoid something.

"Sorry about that" you looked up to see Chance had returned from taking the phone call, a frown ever present on his face. You put your phone down

"No worries, everything okay?" You asked after seeing his face still painted in a somewhat dismal way. He sighed deeply.

"Just my wife"

"Oh, you're married" your face fell in disappointed at the revelation of him being a married man, and therefore unavailable.

"We're separated" he corrected, you tried not to the let the joy of this recent unveiling apparent on your face and so you expressed sympathy.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it was a miserable marriage" he looked at you with those eyes again, somehow staring into your soul and you realised that for a psychiatrist he was oddly unprobing, for most of the therapists or shrinks you knew couldn't help but constantly try and 'figure you out', it was a welcomed change.

"So you're um, single?" You asked with an element of hope in your voice you hoped he didn't pick up on, and as he smiled you could feel yourself doing the same.

"Yep, all alone" the purposeful melodrama in his voice made you laugh.

"Well, that makes two of us lol" you said, quickly regretting the adder text speak and closed your eyes in embarrassment, Chance chuckled.

"Did I just say lol out loud?" Your face collapsed into your hands as you both laughed.

"Ah the youth of today and their way with words" he joked.

"I'm not that young" you said in mock defence, your hand reaching out and touching his forearm in a moment of laughter.

"You're younger than me anyway" he said, and you couldn’t be sure but there was something oddly similar to disappointment in the way he said it.

"Not by that much" you returned, an effort to try and lift his spirits – a selfish act considering your motivation was to make him believe he was age appropriate for you.

"I don't know if you realise how old I actually am" he laughed and looked at you with soft eyes, the moment was brief but honest and tender, you could have gotten lost in that sea of blue forever- happily drowning in the blue waves of his irises. Looking at each other in a moment of silence you found your eyes holding contact, the laughter had since died out between you and it felt as thought a ‘moment’ was taking place. As if music would start playing in the background and it would turn into a scene from a cheesy rom-com where the two characters finally realised that they liked each other.

A girl could hope.

You were about to say something, anything, anything that would break the tension that would inevitably lead to you falling for him and getting your heart broken by the Man In The Airport, as he would’ve been known to your friends when you told his story. Parting your lips to speak you froze, was his face moving closer to you? Wait, you were moving towards him...your brain took a minute to catch up as the two of you, lost in the eye contact, brought your faces together in a moment of subconscious chemistry that made the world spin in slow motion.

His mouth was a millimetre from yours and that last moment of separation seemed to be the longest, his soft breath warmed you and you pressed lightly against his lips as if asking for permission to move further, the deepening of the kiss on his half told you all he needed to know as you pushed forward and Chance’s lips were tight against you.

A large hand leant around to hold the side of your neck as your lips moved with each other and opened to allow Eldon's tongue to enter your mouth shallowly, he was a great kisser - the perfect amount of pressure and movement but suddenly you were very aware of where you were...in a terminal with people sitting about ten metres away from you, but the press of his mouth was too good to abandon. 

You allowed yourself a few more seconds of his kiss before you pulled back hesitantly and felt his hand drop from your neck as soon as you moved your head away - such a gentleman. His lips were pink and wet and in that moment with half lidded blue eyes and his face so close to yours he looked entirely fuckable, you were starting to get pissed at where you were and thought about how much better it would've been for you two to meet in a bar, at least that way you could take him home and properly explore the chemistry between you...

"Um..j-just so you know I don't make a habit of kissing men who I've just met in airports" you said, a slight stutter to your deeper voice as you looked into his eyes. 

"Guess I'm lucky you made an exception"

You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks and warming your face with a soft blush at the smoothness of that line, you couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Something funny?" He asked somewhat seriously which only made you laugh more.

"No no nothing, don't worry" you tried to stifle the laugh and deny everything but he was looking at you with a singular raised eyebrow and you couldn't stop yourself.

"Ah yeah a girl laughing after you kiss her is definitely a good sign" his use of sarcasm was actually spot on for an American.

"Stop it" he said, chuckling himself now as he tapped you on the leg playfully.

"Sorry" you said with a big smile, he kept his hand on your leg and the warmth of his touch was comforting, relaxing. 


	2. Mile High

He was about four rows in front of you, and even though when you were boarding the plane you made a promise to go over and talk to him when the seatbelt sign went off you couldn't gather the nerve to get up, the woman next to you had music blaring from her headphones loud enough for you to question why a fourty year old woman was listening to what sounded like Miley Cirus, but you couldn't stop thinking about him. It was ridiculous, you'd known Chance for about an hour but there was something about him, after the kiss your lips were almost tingling with the memory of his mouth on yours. 

In an attempt to distract yourself from the thrumming of your steadily increasing heart rate you took out the book you brought with you, _The Great Gatsby_ \- and yes you studied it at A-Level, but it was a genuinely good novella. You opened the book where your marker was snugly fit between the last few pages of chapter six. 

_"He knew that when he kissed this girl, and forever wed his unutterable visions to her perishable breath, his mind would never romp again like the mind of God. So he waited, listening for a moment longer to the tuning-fork that had been struck upon a star. Then he kissed her. At his lips' touch she blossomed for him like a flower and the incarnation was complete."_

Your subconscious making your breath catch in your throat as you read along the lines of the page only furthered your thoughts of the man you had met earlier - that kiss, that kiss that so much like Gatsby and Daisy's had stayed in your mind and on your lips. You blossomed like a flower. The hazel of your eyes sunk away when you closed your eyelids and took a deep breath in, running your teeth along your bottom lip as you exhaled. 

...

You had to talk to him again. The seatbelt sign had been turned off for ten minutes now and other passengers had gotten up to greet people across the other side of the cabin, you took another deep breath and unclipped the belt across your lap to stand up on shaky legs that you hoped would hold out long enough to make your way over to the doctor. He was sat alone in the window seat, earphones in and his bag on the empty seat next to him. Your inner monologue was screaming at you to just say hi already but it took you a moment to gather your nerves, he was facing the window and so you tapped on his shoulder. 

Chance turned almost instantly, an expression of confusion turning to a smile when he saw it was you standing there - the positive reaction somewhat calming your nerves. 

"Hey" you greeted, allowing Eldon to take his headphones out and put them down. 

"Hi" he replied. "What's up?"

The casual question proved difficult for you to muster a response to, but it wasn't like you could just stand there in silence so you racked your brain urgently. 

"Oh, ya know, not much" you fought the urge to add 'lol' to the end of that, trying to suppress the nervous verbal tic. Chance picked his satchel up and before you realised he moved it it was down by his feet. 

"Wanna sit down?" He asked. 

"S-sure, sure" you sat down cautiously trying not to let your nervousness trip you up. 

"You doing alright?" He asked in a genuine friendly way. 

"Not too bad, and yourself?" You found yourself taking comfort in the familiar structure of small talk.

"Not a big fan of airplanes" Chance said, an element of vulnerability to the response that you hadnt expected him to have, it was oddly endearing. 

"Whys that?" 

"I know people say they're safer than cars but I still prefer my chances on the road rather than 30,000 feet up in the air" 

"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand if there's any turbulence" You joked, hoping it came across as funny rather than weird, and as Chance was smiling you'd like to believe it was the former. 

"Well I appreciate that" he responded with a friendly wink that made you blush like a child. 

"I um - would I be able to bring my stuff over? I mean I don't mind going back to my seat if you'd rather I left you alone" 

"No no please, I could do with the company" 

* * *

An hour into the flight and you had continued reading your book, but to be fair you were rereading the same paragraph over and over because your brain couldn't concentrate on anything other than the man next to you, he had his own reading book open and he looked to be deep in thought. The concentration elevated his handsomeness to a level of deep intellectualism, you suppose that being a doctor meant intelligence was a given. 

Your peripheral vision was in training as you both tried to read but also glance at Chance's face as his lips moved subtly in time with the lines of his book - it was oddly enchanting. All of a sudden the plane shook as it hit a rough patch of clouds, Chance jumped and dropped his book which hit you on the foot on its way down towards the floor of the cabin. 

"Damn" he cursed. Both of you reached down to pick up the paperback copy of a Tom Clancy novel and your hands brushed against each other in another notable movie scene moment that made you pull back and try not to blush. He seemed a bit nervous, the flight getting to him. 

"You alright?" You asked genuinely, he sat back in his seat with the book in his lap. 

"Yeah I'm good, sorry about that" he apologised. 

"It's alright, been hit by worse" you joked about. Another shudder ran through the aircraft and Eldon closed his eyes in attempt to calm himself. You reached your hand over almost subconsciously and held onto his, an act of comfort, he kept his eyes shut but smiled with closed lips. 

* * *

Thankfully there was only a couple of hours left of the flight, both you and Chance had abandoned your reading materials so that you could face each other and talk, he'd suggested a game of Truth or Dare and so far the questions had been fairly tame. 

"Truth or dare?" He asked. 

"Truth" 

Chance took a moment and narrowed his eyes comically, trying to think of the best question he could ask you - you smiled as you watched the cogs turn in his brain. 

"Ooh, I got a good one...are you a member of the mile high club?" 

You blushed immediately at the question, keeping a smile on your lips as Chance looked awfully pleased with himself at coming up with the question. 

"Um, no, no I'm not" you responded, although perhaps slightly wishing you could participate in the aforementioned club with him...

"What, what about you? Truth or dare?" You asked in attempts to get the focus off of you before you completely melted into a puddle of turned on embarrassment. 

"Truth" he answered. 

"Okay...same question" you responded with an element of wishful thinking. 

"Not as of yet no, it has been something that has interested me though" 

If you had a drink you would've choked on it, he was interested in the idea, and that made you interested in the idea. 

"R-really?" You said. 

"Yeah, there's something exciting about engaging in such an intimate act when you're so close to other people - must be the danger of getting caught" 

He was so casual and you were speechless, outwardly speechless anyway, inside you were giddy with how bad you wanted to jump him - it was ridiculous, but this conversation made your core ache between your thighs and the only thing on your mind was the desire to ride him within an inch of his life. 

"Have you ever been interested?" He asked.

"I - I mean" you stuttered nervously, "it does seem tem-tempting"

Chance leaned in towards you with a smile, his lips on you and giving you a quick peck before pulling back with a wink. 

"How about you go to the restroom and I'll meet you there in five minutes?" The suggestion was forward, very forward and you were glad he said it because you wouldnt have been able to gather the wits to ask him. 

You got up from your seat with what seemed to be permanently shaking legs and made your way over to the toilet of the cabin, it was thankfully vacant and so you stepped inside, locking the door and waiting with anticipation pouring through your veins. 

* * *

*knock knock* 

Breathing evenly you opened the door to see Eldon standing there smiling, you grabbed a hold of his shirt and dragged him into the small room to start unzipping the fly of his black trousers to try and get at his bare skin. The air of heat and need between the two of you was thick and Chance's hands were roaming your waist and pulled your tshirt out of your jeans, running his finger along your torso and giving an exploratory squease of your breasts - you moaned quietly, his hands were big and fit perfectly around you. 

"God" he murmered when the eager touch of your fingertips made its way into his boxers and grabbed at his not quite fully hard cock. His hands were on your ass and he pulled you flush against his body to kiss and bite at your lips in a way that made your stomach flutter, you needed him inside you so badly and the space you were in was ridiculously small. 

Someway along in the process your jeans were opened and shoved to your ankles as you were lifted against the sink by a warm male body who's erection pressed against your thigh. Chance was actually quite big and your cunt was aching for the want of him, you stroked his length with your hand and lined him up with your entrance. 

"Wait wait" he said rather hurriedly, a hand on the wall next to your head and the other on your waist. "Don't have any protection" he whispered. 

"I'm clean and on the pill" you replied in the same rushed tone, and frankly quite touched that he remembered - most guys would dive straight in and not give it a moment's thought. Still holding his cock you tried to pull him forward and into you but he was still holding back. 

"You sure you wanna do this?" 

"Doc, if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to scream" 

He smiled, smirked and soon a quick, hard collision had him buried inside you ballsdeep, you had to slap a hand over your mouth to stop from crying out at the feel of him stretching you in all the right ways. He didn't waste much time in pulling out and slamming back into you hard enough to make your eyes roll back into your head and your breath catch in your throat. 

Chance breathed hard as he set out a steady rhythm fucking into you deep and fast and pinning you against the sink and you didn't care that there was a tap in the small of your back as Eldon was moving deliciously. 

"Oh my god..." you breathed out in a high pitched moan, the feel of his tip pushing into you was driving you mad and as Chance grunted you clenched down hard. The whole experience was going to be quick but it was hot and amazing and you were definitely going to get a rematch once the plane landed. 

One of the doctor's hands focused on gripping your waist as his hips pumped forward faster while the other used two fingers to stroke your clit and make you moan helplessly - but quietly. Every clench of your walls around him had Chance's breathing strained and hot and he was unfairly gorgeous when he bit his lip and tilted his head back. 

You had a feeling he was getting close and soon both his hands were vice tight on your sides so he could pummel into you so hard your eyes seemed to be permanently rolled into the back of your skull. 

"Emily" he groaned in a strained effort to keep his volume to a minimum, your name sounded divine on his tongue and a few more stutters of his hips had him emptying his climax deep inside you with a shaky breath and a curse. "Fuck" 

You could feel his cock pulse inside you before he pulled out and leant against the wall for a second. "You didn't finish" he panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly and before you could respond you were being pushed back up against the wall and Chance's face was between your legs with his tongue running between your soaked folds. 

"Ohmygod" you moaned, probably too loudly but Eldon was circling your clit expertly with his long, perfect bloody tongue and then the nudge of two fingertips spread you open, he crooked his digits up into your sweet spot and your mouth dropped open in pure pleasure, the friction and angle and his mouth took you apart rapidly. His cum was coating his hand but he didn't seem to care that he could taste his own release as Chance ate you out until your thighs were quaking uncontrollably. 

It wasn't long before you felt your stomach tightening into a knot and his tongue and fingers coaxed a mind blowing orgasm from your core that made you bite your lip and grip the wall with white knuckles, your juices dripped over his mouth, that long tongue ate up your arousal and cleaned the wet mess of pleasure that was your pussy when his fingers were removed. 

"Wow" was the only word you had the ability to breathe out as Chance cleaned himself off with a tissue that he discarded in the toilet before zipping up and straightening his outfit. He moved in for another kiss as you leant against the wall with your trousers still at your feet, a quick peck at your lips and he pulled away. 

"I'll see you out there" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment!
> 
> My tumblr: @sad-sad-times


End file.
